


Is this nothing but a dream to you?

by gothfoxx



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master shows up in the TARDIS but is he real or just afigment of Doctor's lonely mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this nothing but a dream to you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Demi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Demi).



> looking for beta, any takers?  
>  email heidigirlsissybunny@gmail.com

Master pinned Doctor aginst the TARDIS control panel, "Bowties hmmm I think they suit this form nicely." He pured roughly into Doctor's ear befor reaching up and untying and tossing it aside. "To bad it has to go, I cant nibble that pretty neck of yours with it blocking the way now can I?" With that Master slowly unbuttoned Doctor's shirt humming a mad little tune.  
Doctor squirmed anginst the heat that was Master's breath, it was all a little to much for him to handle seeing as he hadn't even heard anyone nter the TARDIS. "Huh?" was his response as his favorite bowtie was thrown to the floor. Master started humming the vibration of which Doctor could feel through-out his body. A soft needy sound excaped his lips when Master pushed back his callor and licked a line up his jaw.  
Incuraed by the sounds Doctor was making Mster went back down the line of siliva he had made and scraped his teeth aginst the sesitive skin. Master could feel Doctor's body tence-up under his own. "Aw, don't spoil this moment." His hands which had been keeping Doctor caged between Master and theTARDIS moved to rest apon Doctor's hips. "Relax. This wil be pleasurable for both of us." Shaky limbs hap-hazardly rapped themselves around Master's neck. "Its really you?" The question came out broken and sad so much so that Master stopped grining at his prey/mate for a moment, "Yes I'm real and I can prove it to you if you'l let me take off those silly trousers of yours."  
He didn't want to know what Doctor's remake ment but he knew that his beloved had been alone far too long. The gangly arms that were around his neck were now fumbling with the suspenders, having a hard time making the button come loose.  
Master gripped the shaky hands and steaded the, "No need to rush, we have all of time to do this." Holding Doctor's hands reasuringly in his Master pressed a warm kiss onto his love's lips. "We have all of time and our limitless lives to love, for tonight just let me learn this new you in all of its entirty." He placed another kisson Doctor's lips and this time Doctor kissed back, pressing in closer so that nothing but the thin Earth material of their cloths seporated them. The kisses became greedy and hot as moments past by, not having time to bind them as it passed slowly and quickly in both measures. By the end of it they were both gasping for breath and their hips aginst eachother slightly, aching for friction. "M-Master." Doctor chocked out between desprate golps of air. It was breathy and full of a hunger both wanted to feed. His hearts having had time to slow down a bit Master leaned in close again, his cheeck brushing aginst Docto'rs own. "I told you before, I love it when you say my name."  
A spazum shook Doctor's body violently at those words his hard-on unbarable with the heat and friction coning from Master. He would and could stay like this forever in a perpetual stat of bliss and pain if it ment he could stay with the man in front of him, if it ment that this could all be real and not his mind trying to forget the loved-ones he had just lost. He would take it all if it ment having Master truely there with him but he had trusted these visions before and it hurt every time he woke to find himself alone again. "Please stop, I don't want to lose yu again. Not like this, please." it was stranggled and quiet and aster only heard it because they were flush aginst eachother.  
He stopped grinding out the rhythem in his heads but he did not bck away. Instd he whispered lovingly "I already told you I was real, that I would prove it an I will. Now." Siding bown the lanky new form of Doctor was pleasent Master hoped that what was hidden undr those pesky paty was just as pleasent Seeing Doctor wasn't going to stop him this time Master unfastened the button of the rousers before him, carefully unzipping and folding away the flaps. He reached out and took one of his beloved's hands and placed it on his head, running the other timlord's fingers through his hear before letting go. "Feel me, you know this is real. Feel and hold on you relise how solid I am in a moment." With that he unpantsed the bulging package that was Doctor's length and plased the mass in his mouth.  
Slowly sucking and licking his lovely Doctor was just as he had imagined, the noises that the other made were just delectable and made MAster hum again which in itself cause suh lovely, yummy sounds come from Doctor. He moaned and took a tighter grip of Master's hair the warmth spread from the source, Master's mouth, and inch its way up into his belly. Doctor did feel now, none of his other visions had been like this, so alive, so real. " Oh Master" he yelled in passion and relisation.  
"Master!" that was just passion as the ex-evil now lover started rubbing circles with his thumb in the inside of Doctor's thigh. The sinsations and heat made Doctor see white in the edge of his sight, his knees were sure to give out. And then His vision completly whited out, his always busy mind blanked and his knees indeed gave out. His orgasum left his defenceless and having to be held up by the one who put him there. Master grinned, a bit of cum rested on his chin as he gathered the boneless body that had falled apon him. "Time to sleep now I take it? Well rest up, I have so much more planed for you once you wake." FIN!

**Author's Note:**

> this was anoned to Demi aka starkhasheart but I liked how this turned out so I posted it here. don't tell her it was me or I will be very embarrised!


End file.
